


Taunting in a Parking Lot

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03A, Ambiguity, Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Deucalion shares some information with Allison in their apartment complex parking lot. Complete.
Kudos: 1





	Taunting in a Parking Lot

In her apartment complex’s parking lot, Allison stops at the sound of, “Hello, Miss Argent.”

Slipping her hand into her pocket, she grips her dagger.

There’s the clicking of cane hitting pavement, and Deucalion comes into view. “I thought I should tell you: Derek Hale didn’t bite your mother. Though, I appreciate all I managed to gain from your belief he did.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she flatly says. “My mother is dead. And I made mistakes, but Erica and Boyd’s deaths weren’t my fault.”

“Hm. The twins bit her. But it was Scott McCall’s howl that alerted them to her location.”

She swallows. “Did they do it on your orders?”

“What does that matter? You’ll kill them or die trying, and in the case of the former, then, you’ll come after me.” He chuckles. “Unlike Derek, sentiment can’t be used against me. Kill them, capture them, torture them, I can always make more. And I’ve never been as free with certain information as Derek was. You won’t get much information out of them.”

“Your pack- you are in just as much danger as we are from this Darach.”

“Perhaps. I’ve heard you’re similar to your Aunt Kate. Of course, I can’t literally see, but beyond that, I can’t see it. She would have already attacked. Sentiment couldn’t be used against her, either.”

“Yes, it could. In the end, it could.”

“Oh? Because, she pleaded for your life? I wouldn’t call that sentiment. But if it makes you feel better, safer-”

“What do you want, Deucalion? What’s the point of this?”

He shrugs. “Your mother won’t be the twins’ last victim. In answer to your question, no, I didn’t order her attack. Going after a hunter so soon was a risk. One the twins chose to take. However, it was their choice. I won’t stop them from going after any human they decide on. Danny. Your father. The Stilinskis. Lydia Martin’s mother. You.”

“Warning received. Is that all?”

“For now.”

He walks away.

Still gripping her knife, she walks in a different direction.


End file.
